


Batman Court of Arkham Main Script

by SolidSnakePlissken



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman: Arkham (Video Games)
Genre: Arkham Asylum, Batman: Arkham Knight Spoilers, Cassandra Cain is Robin, Dick Grayson is Batman, F/F, F/M, Jason Todd is Batman, Post-Batman: Arkham Knight, Stephanie Brown is Batgirl, Tim Drake is Red Robin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-16
Updated: 2020-01-16
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:40:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 18,619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22279552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SolidSnakePlissken/pseuds/SolidSnakePlissken
Summary: Taking place 4 years after Arkham Knight, Gotham is being torn up by a gang war, new villains are rising and only two men can stop it which is Batman. Two of them actually, Dick Grayson and Jason Todd who work separately and have different tactics and strategies but they will have to work together to defeat a new threat coming to Gotham
Relationships: Stephanie Brown/Jason Todd, Tim Drake/Barbara Gordon
Comments: 9
Kudos: 9





	Batman Court of Arkham Main Script

**Batman: Court of Arkham Main Story Script**

_ 20 years ago in the dark rainy Wayne Manor, Bruce Wayne is bleeding a bit, the player plays as Bruce crawling to his chair, once reached Bruce sits down and narrates.  _

Bruce: How Father?(pauses and groans) How can I make them afraid? I spent years training, learning multiple lessons, you gave me a bell to call Alfred for him to get what I want and need, and yet it’s not enough. Criminals,(pauses) criminals need to be afraid, they need to fear the night and rest at the sight of dawn. So tell me father, how can I make them afraid?

_ A bat crashes through the window and lands at the bust of Thomas Wayne. _

Bruce: Yes father, the answer has been there the entire time. I will become the thing that haunted my nightmares, I shall become a bat.

_ Bruce rings the bell, the camera focuses on the bat as it flies away but in its flight an Owl takes it and eats it. The blood drips down and it shows the logo of the game. The present, dusk is starting to come and Wayne Tower stands proud in the center of Gotham. The camera zooms in to the top floor of the office. Dick Grayson is shown as tired, He holds a picture of him and Bruce during his 10th birthday, He smiles then Lucius Fox calls _

Dick: What's up Fox?

Lucius: Mr. Grayson, I thought it's best if I let you know the Batmobile upgrades are finished.

Dick: So it's stylish and not looking like a ten ton war machine?

Lucius: You can say that.

Dick:Never understood why he did that. I get it, it was useful but like too much is too much.

_ A breaking news report on Dick's phone showed, Two Face Gang robbed a bank _

_ Dick gets up _

Dick: Send up the suit.

_ Dick prepares to suit up in his Batsuit, the Batsuit is shown and Dick suits up as the Batman. He takes the elevator down to the cave, Lucius is there prepping the black and red Batmobile. _

Dick as Batman: so this baby can fly?

Lucius:Yes Mr.Grayson, do you want me to call Cassandra?

Dick _ (entering the Batmobile): _ Don't want to disturb her homework time, besides thugs aren't smart so this shouldn't take long. 

_ Batman enters the Batmobile, turns on his voice modifier and flies out to stop the thugs.  _

_ In flight comms dialogue _

Batman: So this thing is a car and a plane

Lucius: Yes, Mr.Wayne scrapped this due to wanting more on ground features.

Batman: Really, this thing saves money and gas for the Batwing. 

Lucius: That's what i said but you know Mr.Wayne, always liked getting his hands dirty. You can switch the mode on this but this baby is battle ready

Batman: Lucius, what would we do without you.

_ Batman flies on the thugs _

Two Face Thug 1: Crap It's the Bat!

Two Face Thug 2: Which one?

Two Face Thug 3: I don't care, just get the RPG!

_ Two Face Thug 2 gets an RPG and fires at the Batmobile, Batman evades the missile and shoots it,  _

Batman: Damn, these thugs are idiots.

_ Tutorial plays for Batmobile flight controls and attacks. Player succeeds in taking down Thugs. Batman goes for the interrogation. _

Batman: The RPG, Where did you get it?

Two Face Thug : You ain't scary, you just a man in a suit like Wayne.

Batman: let's see how much like Wayne am I!

_ Thug is hanging from the flying Batmobile screaming loudly _

Two Face Thug: Ok Ok, Penguin likes to leave dead drops of crazy weapons for the gangs, He says it's first come, first served, the rest of the boys are in the Docks near Wayne Tower, in a warehouse.

Batman: Thanks for the tip.

Lucius(through comms): Sounds like the honest bird isn't so honest.

Batman: Knew he was crooked, I'll go drop by.

_ The player flies to Otisburg, call comes in the flight. _

Luke: Hey Dick.

Batman: Luke my man, what's up?

Luke: Nothing much just enjoying Gotham, working for the Bat and life. 

Batman: Cool, so after this we can get a few drinks, pick up some chicks, are you down?

Luke: Yep, and we can talk about my hero identity. 

Batman: Luke, we talked about this.

Luke: C'mon man, I got the tech skills for this. Why does Cassandra get to go?

Batman: Gee I don't know, maybe because she's the daughter of two of the world's deadliest assassins and is trained by the better one.

Luke: Alright, but Batwing is still on the table.

Batman: Luke stop.

Luke: Alright, see you soon.

_ Once player reaches Otisburg, Batman spots the armed guards _

Batman(in thought): I'm not looking to die today, better take these guys out quickly and quietly.

_Once the predator room is completed , the player should zip to the roof of the warehouse._ _Batman takes a look from the skylight._

Batman: Well, time to drop in.

_ Batman drops in scaring the thugs _

Two Face Thug 1: Crap it's the bat!

_ After Batman defeats the thugs, the player should walk to the weapons crate and use explosive gel to blow it up, Lucius calls Batman _

Lucius: Mr.Grayson, you have a board meeting in a few minutes, best not to delay and come back.

Batman: Great, naptime.

_ The scene transitions and it's now night, the scene shown is a view of the church, the camera is moving inside the church and you spot Michael Lane doing mass and while he's talking the camera switches to Stephanie Brown and her mother, Crystal. The camera transitions up to the bell tower base where Jason is, smoking a cig and cleaning his guns. Michael is finishing Revelations _

Michael: So I looked, and behold, a pale horse. And the name of him who sat on it was Death, and hell followed with him. And power was given to them over a fourth of the earth, to kill with sword, with hunger, with death, and by the beasts of the earth.

_ Slade walks into the tower base _

Slade: You should come down to one of these masses some time. You could learn something.

Jason: Wasn't really into religion, tell Michael I'm gonna be out, word is there is a shipment coming for the False Face Gang, I'm gonna stop by and say hello.

Slade:Alright kid, get suited up, I'm gonna set up comms.

_ Jason gets up and puts his red batsuit on, He equips his duel handguns, his rifle, his knives, grenades and C4. He takes a secret elevator down to the tunnels and rides on his Deathbike. He exits the church tunnel, Slade calls through comms _

Slade: Finally worked the bugs with your spike tires, it should be easier for you to climb buildings now, go give it a try.

_ The player tests out the Deathbike's climb feature, while making it to the docks Jason gets a call from Michael through comms _

Michael: You didn't come to the sermon today Jason.

Batman: Shipment coming in, not letting Burnt and Woody get it.

Michael: Well if you need guidance and reassurance just know I am here for you.

Batman: Thank you, Father

Michael: May God watch over you, my son

Batman:You too father.

_ Once at the Docks, Batman purches near the docks and spots the Riddler talking to the False Face Gang members _

Riddler: Hurry up you deformed apes, the Lady doesn't want a certain Bat pestilence coming this way.

_ Riddler walks off and the camera shows 4 trucks, Batman calls Slade through comms _

Batman: Slade, they appear to be loading weapons and drugs into 4 trucks.

Slade: Yep I see them, I'm gonna deploy the blackbird drone to track them, take out the thugs and sink that tanker. 

Batman: On it

Slade: Try working on some headshots with your rifle by the way.

_ Once Batman defeats the stealth room, He gets the Deathbike and shoots the tanker down,  _

Slade: Nice kid, the blackbird tracked the 4 trucks down, they are nearby. Go ahead and do your thing.

_ Once the player finds and destroys 4 trucks, Batman spots a cloaked figure on a rooftop _

Batman: Hey!

_ Batman chases the figure to find out it's Spoiler _

Spoiler: Relax, relax, I'm not working for any gangs. Put the guns down.

Batman: Who are you?

Spoiler: I'm Spoiler.

Batman: What kind of name is that?

Spoiler: It's better than being a guy my age in a Batsuit.

Batman: Touche, why were you watching me?

Spoiler: I wasn't, I was trying to find some information.

Batman: About what?

Spoiler: The False Face Gang kidnapped my dad, I'm trying to find information about him.

Batman: If you want information, I can help you.

Spoiler: Really? What's the catch?

Batman: No catch, I want to take down the gangs here and stop the war, although I usually work alone, at least I have someone to work with near my area to help.

Spoiler:I'm flattered, but where do we start?

Batman: the Riddler knows all the info about the False Face Gang, problem is I don't know where to find him.

Slade(through comms): that's about to change.

Batman: You found him?

Slade: I had the blackbird track him too, He's held up in the Cyrus Pinkney Museum.

Spoiler: Who are you talking too? Got a phone under those ears?

Batman(to Spoiler): More like pirate Siri, I found where Nygma is.

Spoiler: So let's go kick his ass.

_ Batman calls the Deathbike _

Batman: Get on.

Spoiler: I don't move this fast on the first date.

_ Once they reach the museum, a combat map begins with Batman and Spoiler. Once defeated a conversation begins before they enter. _

Batman: You're pretty good, a crappy form but you got potential.

Spoiler: Despite the gunshot victims, you're good too.

Batman: I didn’t shoot them all, I snapped some of their necks.

_ They enter Riddler's museum where it's henchmen fueled and a bunch of death traps. _

Riddler(through P.A): Well well if isn't the Dark Knight of Vengeance, seems to me you found yourself a new Robin, let's see if she's up to the test, Dark Knight.

_ Once the first room is completed a combat map begins and once that finishes, the Riddler speaks _

Riddler: I'm surprised she's not a barbarian like you Dark Knight, I expected worse.

_ The second deathtrap begins, once completed it's then begins a predator room. Once completed _

Batman: Keep talking Riddler, you won't do much of it once I'm done.

_ The final deathtrap is heavy, Spoiler almost falls but Batman saves her. Once that is completed, they get to Nygma. Batman signals Spoiler to sneak in through the vent _

Riddler: Well, I'll be surprised, the girl ran away, I would've loved to question her intellect, yet again, no one can match to my intellect. 

Batman: No more games, before I kill you, you're going to spill.

Riddler: I'm not sinking to your level of resolving conflict, I am an intellectual, you will play my game if not then I will denote the bombs.

Batman: Fine, I'll play your game.

Riddler: Good, then welcome to the Lie Detector, where its either you tell the truth or you die.

_ Lights start flashing while Batman is going to answer the questions, Spoiler is sneaking trying to take down Riddler and defuse the trap without getting caught. _

Riddler: question 1, Who was the Batman before you?

Batman: Bruce Wayne

Riddler: Easy but how about this, who were you before being Batman?

Batman: the Arkham Knight

Riddler: Well now this is a surprise, Scarecrow's former sidekick is now Batman. Question 3, Who were you before being the Arkham Knight?

Batman: Robin

Riddler: Amazing, no wonder you were hellbent on killing Wayne. You were his boy blunder.

Batman: Shut up!

Riddler: Touchy, perfect, last question, who are you and who is the new Batman.

Batman(spoiler defused the traps): Bruce Wayne

Riddler: Ah I knew you would say that, goodbye Batman.

_ Riddler turns on the trap but it backfires, Spoiler takes him down and Batman sticks a knife in his leg so he doesn't escape. Spoiler begins to interrogate him, _

Spoiler: Talk, where is my father?

Riddler (in pain): I don't know your father bitch.

Spoiler(much more angry): Alright let me clarify it for you. Where is Cluemaster?!

Riddler:That wanna be is your father, no wonder, an idiot villain gave birth to a bastard daughter.

_ Spoiler gets furious and beats Nygma down to a bloody pulp while saying _

Spoiler: DO. NOT. TALK. ABOUT. MY. FATHER. LIKE. THAT!

_ Batman grabs her and holds her back _

Batman: Calm down, He won't hurt anyone anymore.

Spoiler: I'm sorry i just snapped.

_ Scene transfers to a rooftop where Spoiler is sitting curled up in a ball, Batman sits next to her.  _

Batman: Arthur Brown aka Cluemaster is your father?

Spoiler: Yes, despite the fact he's a villain and he hurt innocent people I still cared about him and he always found a way to try and make time for me.

_ Batman shows a sad expression _

Spoiler: The media showed him to be someone like Riddler when I know he's not like that narcissist, he protected me from my babysitter who tried to molest me, he cared for me when I was sick, I remember one time he broke out of Blackgate just to make sure I had Christmas gifts under the tree and then turned himself in. My dad, despite what he did, he was still a great father. But the stress of him going out at night to get caught by Batman, it was affecting my mother, she turned to alcohol and drugs to cope with it.

Batman: Is that why you became Spoiler?

Spoiler: Yes, I was so angry at him that even now as his little girl is an adult, He stills commits crimes, so i decided to do something about it, but one night I just lost track of him. I want him to be ok, I want to wake him up to tell him that he doesn't have to do this anymore, that he can live a normal life. That's something you can't understand, you don't know what it's like.

Batman(turns off his voice modifier): I do, my father was a cold hearted thug who worked for Sal "The Vermin" Maroni, my mother was a junkie in love with him and my birth was an accident, I was born on a rooftop. My childhood wasn't easy, my father would remind me how much a mistake and piece of shit I am, my mother would hit me thinking I, a 5 year old wanted her drugs.

Spoiler: Oh my God.

Batman: I used to wish and pray that they'd be better parents, but the day never came, I was forced to survive on the streets. My father pushed me too far and I told Sal Maroni where he was because he owed him money, He executed them both.

Spoiler: I don't know how you managed to handle it for so long.

Batman: I know, then comes this guy, this wonderful guy who I saved from the Joker, who took me in, raised me to be not just a soldier but a kid, a normal kid with a dad. A normal kid with the best dad in the world, and an amazing big brother. But I took it for granted, I screwed everything up. If only I waited for him, maybe he would've saved me in time, maybe he would be alive.

Spoiler: He was the only father you really had.

Batman(nods): then 4 years ago I decided to take my tortured and broken thoughts and anger out on the same man who I called my dad. Scarecrow was the one to unmask him, but I was the man who killed him.

Spoiler(wraps an arm around Batman): You don't have to carry that guilt, you are a victim in this.

Batman: I know, and I'm here to permanently finish this mission for Bruce.

Spoiler: Well you're not alone on this, I want to be your permanent partner on this.

Batman: Seriously?

Spoiler: Despite the fact you kill, you're doing it for a reason, and some of the villains now aren't like my dad or Crazy Quilt, so I don't mind helping you.

Batman:Guess since we are partners we should know each other's names.

_ Batman takes off his cowl helmet _

Jason: I'm Jason Todd.

Spoiler removes her mask

Stephanie: Stephanie Brown, pleased to meet you.

Jason: Alright now that we got that out the way, let's focus on business. Go to the church in Park Row, tell Father Michael to show you the cave, that I sent you, I'll meet you there in a few.

Stephanie: Got it Captain Business.

Jason: Stop.

Stephanie: C'mon take a joke.

_ Stephanie puts her mask on and jumps off the roof, Jason puts his cowl helmet on and grapples away. The player is grappling by until, Batman is shot at from a distance and lands on a nearby rooftop to find Floyd Lawton aka Deadshot. _

Deadshot: You know, when I return to Gotham after so long I heard of 2 Batman after Wayne. One who is apparently a lone gunman.

Batman: What are you doing here Lawton?

Deadshot: Wayne never gave me a challenge, but you, you're a gunman, a fellow cowboy, well I want to test that skill. A quickdraw duel to see how good you really are.

Batman: You have a death wish Lawton?

Deadshot: No, just curiosity.

Batman: Curiosity killed the cat.

Deadshot: If you can kill me, when this shell drops the duel will start.

_ Deadshot tosses the shell in the air and it drops. A long ranged boss fight begins, Batman must only use his guns. After the boss fight. Batman is about to kill Deadshot until he removes his own gauntlets _

Deadshot: Amazing, a natural gunman. This was the most fun I had in years, much better than Wayne, no wonder you give Harley a hard time.

Batman: You work for Harley?

Deadshot: Yes, Quinn pulled her men back to the Diamond District after you decided to kill her men non stop here. She's held up in the old Gotham Royal Hotel.

Batman: Great now I know where to find her, and kill her.

Deadshot: Whoa there cowboy, she knows you will be coming, she fortified that area with turrets, bombs, snipers, mines and well trained soldiers, and if you're thinking of using that bike of yours to climb on the tower, don't try it, some of the explosives are on the outside of the building, you try that and then boom.

Batman: Where did she get these resources?

Deadshot: About 2 years ago, a transport truck left Gotham, it carried everything used by the Arkham Knight's militia. Guns, ammo, explosives, even the men. Harley contacted me and my squad to take the trucks and bring it to her in Blüdhaven.

Batman: Squad? 

Deadshot: My squad is working for Harley to kill you. One is Bronze Tiger world's best hand to hand expert gave Wayne trouble first time they met. Next is a new one Orca, originally a Marine Biologist, she tried using Orca DNA to return her ability to walk but it didn't go her way. Then there’s Copperhead, the slithery poisoner as I call her. Finally is Captain Boomerang-

Batman: Digger? I thought he was dead.

Deadshot: Not exactly, before I put a bullet in him, Digger had a son in Keystone named Owen Mercer. After learning about his dad he decided to become Captain Boomerang, his cold hearted bastard of an uncle sent him up to Gotham to give him some actual work and to meet the man who killed his deadbeat dad.

Batman: Why are you telling me this?

Deadshot: Harley isn't right, although you're looking to put a bullet through her head, she isn't right, she needs to be taken down without killing her.

Batman: I'll consider that.

Deadshot: Batman, why do you want to kill her so badly? You focused on Harley's gang more than any other, why?

Batman: It's personal.

_ Batman glides off, the player reaches Leslie Thompkins Clinic. Batman enters and sees Leslie _

Batman(turns off voice modifier): Hello Leslie.

Leslie: Jason, nice to see you are doing well.

Jason(cowl mask removed): Yep, the gang war is dying down and I met a girl.

Leslie: Does she know about your nightlife?

Jason(gets a cigarette out and lights it): That's how we met.

Leslie(Opening a window): Please warn me before you decide to smoke. Anyways what's this girl's name?

Jason: Stephanie Brown

Leslie(shocked expression): Crystal's daughter? That girl should be focusing on her college work instead of fighting crime.

Jason: Lay off her Les, she's looking for a dad, hence the crime fighting.

Leslie: Oh yes, Arthur Brown aka Cluemaster, he's gone missing?

Jason: Yep, helping her find him. I remember when Cluemaster struck, I was starting off a few months into being Robin with Bruce.

_ Jason frowns and Leslie pats his back _

Jason: Leslie, do you think Bruce would be proud of me? And forgive me?

Leslie: Bruce cared for you Jason. He mourned for you, they all did.

Jason: Why did he replace me so quickly? why didn't he bother looking for me?

Leslie: Bruce found and hired Tim to help him find you, he spent that time interrogating thugs, interrogating Quinn and trying to look for leads until Joker sent him the film.

Jason: He still cared, even with Tim, he still tried looking for me. Then just 4 years ago, I decided to try and kill him. For what exactly?

Leslie: Joker got in your head, he tortured you to try and kill Bruce, you're a victim of war.

Jason: it doesn't change the fact that I caused him to die.

Leslie: Do you think Bruce would want you to beat yourself up?

Jason: No, but he would want me to finish it. Once and for all. Maybe once it's over, maybe I can get some closure or just something.

_ Jason's chapter ends and Dick's chapter begins two days later, Dick is watching TV in his penthouse, he then turns to a picture of him, Bruce and Barbera as Robin, Batman and Batgirl. Dick frowns until he hears a knock at the door. It's Cassandra Cain, his adopted daughter. _

Cass: Sup old man.

Dick: I'm in my 30s Cass, not that old.

Cass: Doesn't change anything, you're still old.

Dick: You know for being the daughter of Lady Shiva, you talk too much.

Cass: I get it from my dad.

Dick: Don't you have homework?

Cass: Did it on the way here.

Dick: Great, no leg room in the car.

Cass: Screw you, let's head out on patrol.

_ Dick and Cass go to the cave and switch to Batman and Robin. Lucius and Luke is there on the batcomputer _

Batman: What you got for us Lucius?

Lucius: The Wayne Satellite found some very interesting radio chatter between some Penguin thugs, said they are going to Penguin's compound to burn some files, if you go now you can get them before you lose them and before they start.

Batman: Lucius, this is why you're amazing. Keep in contact through radio, me and Cass will go. 

Lucius:I recommend using the stealth camouflage, Mr.Grayson, it can help cover your movements and make it not that obvious that Batman is following them.

Batman: again, amazing

_ Batman and Robin go to the Batmobile but Luke stops them for a sec _

Luke: Dick, let me come man, I can help.

Batman: What did we tell you, it's too dangerous, this isn't a game Luke, stay behind in the computer and keep in contact.

Luke: Fine, but don't count me out yet.

_ Batman and Batgirl exit the cave, Lucius calls through comms _

Lucius: Oh, Mr.Grayson, by the way I forgot to tell you, Tim and Barbera called earlier.

Batman: Let it go through voicemail, Lucius, like I said.

Lucius: Sir, you haven't talked to them since their wedding 4 years ago, they left voicemails for you and you haven't listened to none. If I may recommend-

Batman: Don't Lucius, I'll call them when I can.

Lucius: Ok Mr.Grayson, whatever works for you.

_ Comms turns off. _

Robin: Are you sure you're not mad cuz-

Batman: No for the millionth time it's not cuz of Barb.

Robin: But she was like, your girl, from what I saw in the pics and heard from you, you guys were perfect.

Batman: Life moves on Cass, I left a big void in her when I left, and with Jason's "death" it got worse on her. Tim was the only one there for her to fill in the void.

Robin: Do you sometimes wish you were there to fill the void?

Batman: I chose my life Cass, Barb couldn't fit in that life, after what she's been through, my life isn't for her anymore.

Robin: You didn't answer my question.

Batman: I don't need to.

_ Batman and Robin reach Penguin's compound, _

Batman: 8 armed guards, 4 each?

Robin: 4 each. 

_ The player must take out 4 thugs as Batman and 4 as Robin _

Batman: You made sure you didn't use killing blows?

Robin: I'm not my mother.

Batman: Noted, c'mon lets get inside and get that info.

_ Once inside another predator room begins and then once in the office thugs come in to make it into a combat map. Once defeated Batman and Batgirl look through the laptop. _

Batman: No wonder why the gang war got worse. For 4 years he's been at this, and it's getting worse by the minute.

Robin: Look at this, nerve agents and nukes, if we don't stop this, nothing in Gotham will remain. 

Batman: We got the locations but how is he moving it so fast?

Robin: Looks like we'll find out-

Lucius(interrupts through comms) sorry to interrupt your "business meeting" Mr. Grayson but there is a man here to see you, his name is Mr. Wayne.

_ Batman is shocked, he takes the evidence rushes back to the tower tunnel with Robin, they dress their civilian clothes. A tall man with black hair, white streaks on his sides and a gray suit with a black tie walks through the door. _

Thomas: You must be Richard Grayson, so nice to finally meet you, and that must be your daughter, Cassandra.

Dick: I'm sorry, who are you?

Thomas: My name is Thomas Wayne j.r. Pleased to meet you, nephew.

Dick: Bruce never mentioned having a brother. 

Thomas: I know he didn't, he never knew of my existence. Our mother was pregnant with me 3 to 4 years after Bruce was born, but I was born prematurely due to a car accident my mother was in. Our father gave me up for adoption. I didn't know about my parents identity or my brother until 4 years ago when Bruce Wayne was exposed as Batman.

Dick: Nice life story, but why are you here?

Thomas: Well, in my father's will he said he would give his fortune to his son.

Dick: Yeah, Bruce not you.

Thomas: The point is that I'm here to restore the Waynes back as the order of Gotham, and I'm starting with taking back Wayne Enterprises and becoming Mayor of Gotham.

Dick: You're crazy, Bruce was the rightful owner of his fortune and he gave it to me, his son.

Thomas: But that fortune belongs to a Wayne, not Grayson, and I can reassure this Mr. Grayson, I will get back what is rightfully mine. This won't be the last time you hear of me Grayson.

Dick: If you want war Thomas, then expect returning fire. 

Thomas(turns and leave): Oh please Grayson, the war has already begun, and I have already won.

Cassandra(once Thomas leaves): Something isn't right about that guy.

Dick: Yea, stay in the tower I'm going to tail him. 

_ Dick switches to Batman and begins tailing Thomas on the rooftops, once reaching a certain rooftop _

Batman: Strange, he disappeared. Something isn't right about this guy. Lucius, is there any property owned by Thomas Wayne j.r?

Lucius: Here's one, Thomas Wayne j.r owns a penthouse near Gotham Square. Sending you the address, while I'm at it Mr.Grayson I'm sending you some other case files for you to work on, if you're not busy with Mr. Way- I mean Thomas.

Batman: Thanks Lucius, I'll check them out later.

_ The player can choose to do side missions or go to Thomas's penthouse. Once in Thomas Wayne's penthouse, Batman gathers evidence which includes a picture of Thomas in college, various degrees in medical training, a book about Old Gotham, a shrine dedicated for the Batman and an Owl Mask. Out of nowhere an assassin ambushes Batman. _

Batman: Who are you?

Cobb: My name is not important to you.

Batman: Smart choice of words.

_ Batman fights Cobb and the fight leads to down to Gotham Square, where the fight continues in the trains until ending at a high rise in Otisburg. _

Cobb: Stay out of our way, or Gotham will be your grave.

_ Cobb disappears, Batman is left stump, the player can choose to side missions as Dick Grayson Batman or go back to the tower to progress in the story. Once Batman returns, Dick takes off his helmet and puts it on the cave along with the strange owl mask. Dick sits on his chair looks at the phone, but decides to just play the message Tim Drake left _

Tim: Hey Dick, it's been a while since we talked, I don't know if you've just been ignoring these messages but to basically sum it up. I've been doing well now, getting paid enough to fund for Barbera's Stem Cell Surgery, so she can walk and her lower half can work, Metropolis is fine, just mostly sunny and bright, like summer. Look I don't want to seem like a nuisance but it's been 4 years since we talked, Babs is concerned about you, I'm concerned about you. We heard about the current status of Gotham and we want to make sure you and Jim are fine, not just physically but mentally. Look, when you get the chance, just call me back. 

_ Dick frowns. He looks and holds his Batman helmet, stares at it deeply and then looks to the picture of him and Barbera as Robin and Batgirl. The phone rings, Dick answers _

Dick: Hello?

Jim: Hey Dick.

Dick: Hi Jim, how are you?

Jim: Doing a bit better, laying off the pipe for a bit. How's your night job going?

Dick: Well Jim, you might have a big threat coming this election.

Jim: it never gets easy does it?

Dick: it hasn't been easy for 4 years Jim

_ The scene fades and shifts to the park row base a few days later where Stephanie is training on how to fight from 3 dimensions from Slade. She falls, _

Stephanie: This is difficult to do.

Slade: It's not as hard as you think, your problem is that you concentrate too much.

Stephanie: What?

Slade: Don't concentrate on when your enemy is going to strike, just let your mind and your spirit move your body. Move like a snake but with the awareness of a hydra.

_ Jason comes in with a duffle bag _ .

Jason: What I miss?

Stephanie: You're master was acting like Bruce Lee.

Jason: It helped me, anyways here's what you need Slade.

_ Tosses the duffle bag at him _

Slade: Great job kid, now I can start working.

Stephanie: Working on what?

Jason: It's a surprise for you.

Stephanie: Whoa, we just met a few days ago. Are you sure you're ready for that type of commitment?

Jason: Relax it's not a ring.

Stephanie: Oh.

Slade: Aye lovebats,

Jason and Stephanie in sync: We are not lovebats!

Slade(chuckles): Relax, I got a lead on Cluemaster, he's been in hiding working for Black Mask.

Jason; Any idea?

Slade: got a few, Arthur seemed to be working with shipment numbers. Cargo could be drugs or weapons.

Stephanie: Is there any way to stop this. 

Slade: Well Daddy’s little psycho is held up in the industrial district and the Bowery, though her operations are coming from the steel mill. Look for now go out on patrol, I’m going to make some adjustments on the blackbird drone, see if I can use it to scan radio feeds about Artie.

Jason: Great, suit up.

_ Both of them suited up and now Batman with Spoiler, can choose to do a few side missions that he can do. If started halfway through a side mission, Slade will contact Batman. _

Slade: Good news, i found a radio feed talking about Arthur working in the steel mill. He’s held up in the office.

Batman: what’s the catch?

Slade: Heavily guarded, snipers around there so both of you be careful.

Batman: We will, thanks Slade.

Spoiler: Lets go now and save him.

Batman: Are you sure? Spoiler I don’t want you to-

Spoiler: I’m a big girl Jay, I’ll be fine.

Batman: Ok.

_ Batman and Spoiler go to the steel mill, a predator room starts once finished Black Mask and Scarface make an announcement _

Black Mask: Great I got two schmucks here who think they can take us down( _ Scarface voice)  _ Gatman And Spoilger.

Batman: how’s that gunshot wound holding up Mask? 

Black Mask: Why don’t you come up and I’ll show you more than just that gunshot wound.

Batman: I’ll come up to finish you!

Black Mask: then come on Batman, welcome to your personal hell!

_ A combat room starts with loads of thugs coming from the upper part of the factory, once beaten Batman talks to Spoiler _

Batman: Your moves, you’re getting more violent.

Spoiler: I don’t need that coming from you.

Batman: Look, I know I’m not one to talk because I kill people but you don’t need to go down the same route I did, I’m concerned about you.

Spoiler: these bastards took my dad, I don’t care what happens for now.

Batman: I’m here for you

Spoiler: I came this far without you, I’ll be fine.

Batman: Ok, let’s find the server room, it should have the info of where Arthur is in the mill.

Slade: I’m sending you guys the schematics of the building, the server room should be in the basement of the shipping area.

Batman: Thanks Slade

_ Batman and Spoiler goes to the shipping area where there’s few combat maps and a predator room began they find Arthur tied up in the room _

Spoiler: Dad!( _ runs towards him and takes off the tape _ )

Arthur: No, Stephanie, Batman get out of here it’s a tra-

_ The room gets locked and trap floor activated trapping them in the smelter room _

Batman:NO!!!

Batman: Slade, activate Stephanie’s tracker where is she?!

Slade: Ok ok, she and Arthur are in the lower yard of that building if you hurry you can get them.

_ Batman races to the yard with a combat room there once completed Black Mask and Scarface show up _

Black Mask: well well well, you came into my fortress, killed my men and now try to take my assistant and here you are Batman.

Batman( _ points gun _ ): Where are they Peyton?!

Scarface: Grop the giece Gatman, or the gitch gets it!

Batman: What are you talking about?

Black Mask: well here it is Batman, Spoiler on one side and Cluemaster on the other, and now it’s your choice Batman, who dies.

Arthur: Let me take the bullet Batman, save my little girl!

Spoiler: No, please I came this far I’m not going to lose you!

Arthur: Steph please, I know I haven’t been the best father but I’m not letting you die.

Black Mask: Your choice Batman, and if you try shooting me it’s not going to work, my body has armor, especially in the head!

_ Batman seems confused, during this confusion Spoiler goes for Black Mask, she goes to shoot her but Arthur gets hit in a vital organ defending Spoiler _

Spoiler: NOOO

Batman: Damn you!

_ Batman shoots Scarface and Black Mask gets knocked back, Batman grapples up and begins beating her and she pushes back and fires the Tommy Gun, Spoiler zips the gun away and Batman shoots her in the head and she gets knocked back into the boat _

Black Mask: It’s not gonna work again!!

_ Black Mask fires 2 tommy guns a boss fight begins, Batman and Spoiler take cover _

Black Mask: Come out you sick bastard, let me teach you about the pain you gave me!!

_ The boss fight finishes and Batman tries going for the kill _

Spoiler: Stop, please we need to check on him, for me please.

Batman: you’re right, c’mon let’s get him to the clinic.

_ Batman and Spoiler race Arthur to Leslie Thompkin’s clinic. _

Batman(removes Cowl indoors): Leslie we need you now!!

Leslie: Set him down here, Stephanie call your mother please.

Stephanie: Ok ok.

Leslie: What happened to him?

Jason: He’s been shot, we managed to stop the bleeding.

Leslie: He’s been shot in a vital organ Jason I don’t know if he’ll make it.

Arthur: Batman, what’s your name?

Jason: My name is Jason Todd

Arthur: Heh..when Crystal was pregnant we suggested that name for a boy.

_ Crystal Brown comes into the clinic _

Crystal: Oh God, Arthur!

Arthur: Hey…Crystal

Stephanie: You’re going to be ok please save your strength.

Arthur: No sweetie, I’m not going to make it ...I'm sorry I made you both worried…when I was Cluemaster it was all for you and I…I screwed it up.

Stephanie: No dad please.

Arthur: I’m sorry I wasn’t…there for you...two. Jason…You seem like a good kid…protect them...please… promise me you’ll protect them.

Jason: I promise you, I will.

Arthur: Heh… Wayne is smiling at…you.

_ Arthur dies, Crystal begins crying, Stephanie hugs her crying too. Jason goes to hug and comfort them. The scene switches to the funeral of Arthur Brown, Jason is shown sitting with Slade, Stephanie, Crystal and Leslie. Michael is giving the service _

Michael: And although he was viewed by the public as a criminal, to those he loved and to the eyes of God, he was as noble as any Soldier or Cop. Amen

_ It switches to the church tower base, Slade and Jason are talking. _

Slade: It’s not your fault kid.

Jason: it’s mines, I could’ve saved him, I know I could’ve. 

Slade: Peyton had you and Stephanie cornered with 2 tommy guns, it would’ve been worse if either you or Stephanie died.

Jason: it’s just like Bruce all over again, I could’ve saved him but I was too late.

Slade: the mission is never easy, you sometimes wish you can save people but you can’t save everyone.

Jason: Yeah you’re right, 

_ A newscast is playing _

Reporter: This just in a gang fight has begun on Gotham Pioneers Bridge, report from our newschopper says it’s Harley’s Gang and the False Face Gang. There are civilians on that bridge, we don’t know how many casualties are bound to happen.

_ Jason instantly suits up and begins his race towards Pioneers Bridge he gets a call from Stephanie _

Batman: Steph!

Stephanie: I saw the news do you want me to-

Batman: no it’s fine your mom needs you now stay with her I’ll take care of this.

Stephanie: Ok

_ Batman reaches the bridge, the player should begin shooting down the False Face Gang and then fear multi takedowns the armed Harley Thugs. More appear with blunt weapons _

Batman: I’m only going to say this once, leave or die.

_ A combat map begins, Batman interrogates the last Thug _

Batman: Talk, or you’re getting a bullet so far up your ass you’d wish to be dead! Why did this start?

Harley Thug: The False Face Gang and Two Face’s men are going to try and do an all out assault on Harley’s men.

Batman:What?! That would cost millions of lives you son of a bitch!

Harley Thug: Please spare me that’s all I know I swear to god-

Batman: SWEAR TO ME!!

_ Batman unloads a whole clip in the Harley Thug’s head, Slade calls in, _

Slade: Kid are you alright?

Batman: I’m fine, look the gangs are planning an assault on Harley’s fortress, is it ready?

Slade: Yes it’s ready, but Jason, I’m worried about you, ever since you became Batman you became hellbent on killing Harley, you got them backed into a corner, what are you going to do when you get her?

Batman: Show her my pain. 

_ Batman can do side missions after this but here goes into the assault, Jason is making preparation to the suit, adding more armor, making a more scarier voice modifier, stocking up on weapons. He suits up in an epic way, Slade comes in with his sword _

Batman: What are you doing here?

Slade: Back in the war, I got this sword here and used it to save my comrades, it’s how I got my costume and name, and I’m giving it to. You’re the closest thing I have to family now, and I’m giving you something to show that I’m proud of you kid.

Batman: I don’t know what to say, Thank you.

Slade: And there’s another thing, Steph you can come in now.

_ Stephanie comes in a Batgirl suit, red and black with a similar voice modifier like Jason’s. _

Batgirl: Jason, you’ve been the closest person I have other than my mom, even though we met just days ago I trust you, and I want to help you with your mission, my way, to the memory of my Father.

Batman: I’m glad you enjoyed the surprise, c’mon, Slade you called the authorities to make sure that section is cleared?

Slade: Yep, it’s going to be hell try not to make a mess.

Batman: No promises.

_ The Diamond District is in flames, The streets are filled with loads of different gangs fighting each other. The fight gets brutal to murder. Until a flare goes up illuminating them. Batman and Batgirl are shown with a fire behind them, Batman activates his speaker _

Batman: Gentlemen, you’ve done well, you’ve done well making Gotham worse than it has been in years. Multiple murders, robberies, arsons, rapes and assaults. You have drained the innocence of Gotham like a plague. Well tonight that plague ends, I am the Dark Knight of Vengeance, and tonight I am your Grim Reaper.

_ Batman calls the Deathbike, Batgirl gets on and Batman rides it into the streets killing multiple men, some of the men are retreating while majority of them are getting shot down and killed by Batman. Batman and Batgirl jump off the Deathbike. _

Batman: I’m starting by killing you Quinn!

Harley Thug: What the hell are you?!

Batman: I am Batman and you all will die.

_ A combat map begins between Batgirl and Batman once finished they begin talking _

Batman: This is where it ends, between me and Harley.

Batgirl: Jason don’t-

Batman: Leave, make sure there’s no one still in these buildings and stop those from escaping.

Batgirl: But-

Batman: Now!

_ Batgirl relents and leaves, the player enters the hotel, Batman looks around and hears Harley in the P.A _

Harley: Well if it isn’t the killer B-Man, you’re not making out of this building alive!

Batman: Quinn, where the hell are you?!

Harley: Climb up the building and you will see but until then, I got some boys who want to meet you

_ A ninja squad pops out of the ceiling, they surround Batman, but Batman slowly takes out his sword and prepares to fight, sword combat begins, after Batman killed them, Harley begins talking in the P.A _

Harley: So now you got new toys B-Man, let see how those toys will save you from what you are going to go through here, cuz this is your hell B-Man.

_ The player enters through the elevator and enters a room covered in water, _

Harley(on P.A): Welcome Bat Brain to the Under the Sea Highway, there’s three keys you need to get to unlock the elevator on the staircase and I hope you play nice with Orca there B-Man heard she’s a KILLER to be around!

Batman: Calibrate the cowl to track vibrations and movement in the water.

Slade: Done and done.

_ When Batman would walk on the path, Orca will jump scare and try to grab him and if the player fails to counter then the player must mash the button and beat her down to escape, She would leave the player in a different section of the map once caught, at the third key, Orca pops up and a regular Boss fight begins which ends with Batman tossing her into a fuse box. _

Batman:Lights out Fish Stick.

Harley: No! You were suppose to die! Fine you passed the first stage keep climbing till you get to the second stage.

_ Batman begins chuckling _

Harley: Why are you laughing? You’re creeping me out, Wayne never did this?!

Batman: you don’t seem to understand Harley, no matter what you throw at me, it’s not going to stop me from going to the top and blowing your brains out. My vengeance is stronger than anything you throw at me, no matter what I won’t stop until you are dead.

_ Batman begins making his way to the elevator, after three combat fights Harley begins speaking on the P.A _

Harley: You’re aggressive, you kill my men with no remorse, what have I ever done to you? You target my men for a reason, why?

_ A flashback begins, it shows Jason as Robin in a gurney, he’s waking up Quinn appears _

Harley: Jason is your name? Cute name, kinda cute yourself.

Jason: Screw you!

Harley: Well aren’t you aggressive, well Mr J isn’t here so I’m responsible in taking care of you.

Jason: I’ll kill you all!

Harley(prepares Bat): That was strike 1!(hits the bat in Jason’s ribs, he screams)

Harley: For disobeying, that’s strike 2!(he gets hit again, Jason keeps screaming)

_ Harley relentlessly keeps beating him down with the bat in his ribs and Jason starts to spit blood then Harley stops. _

Harley: Strike 3! Looks like you’re beginning to spit again, so I’ll continue this later(kisses Jason) byeee.(she’s waving as she’s leaving)

_ The flashback ends when Slade is calling through the mic. _

Slade:Jason? Jason? Batman?!

Batman: Sorry about that.

Slade: You’re alright?

Batman: I’m fine, I’m going to keep going up the floor, the next one is floor 30.

Slade: Good luck.

Batman: Thanks

_ Batman continues to the 30th floor and it’s a predator room, once completed, Batman enters the next challenge a dark corridor set as a maze. _

Harley: this challenge is simple, find your way out the maze alive, hope you don’t get stung!

_ Batman activates detective mode but midway through the maze, Copperhead comes out and ambushes Batman, he counters _

Batman: Copperhead.

Copperhead: Your scent, it’s not Wayne but yet it’s a similar scent to when I fought him years ago, fresh and young.

_ Batman flings her back and she begins to disappear _

Batman: I can’t see her through the detective mode.

Slade: Could be some type of stealth camouflage, keep your guard up, she can poison you if she gets the chance. 

Batman: got it.

_ While going through the maze, Copperhead will attack you randomly, the player needs to counter them. Once reaching the end, Copperhead stings Batman. _

Batman: What did you do to me?

Copperhead: I don’t want to kill you just yet Batman,(distorting voice) I want to see what haunts your nightmares.

_ Batman is hit with a fear toxin where he enters a combat room, filled with the villains that beat him, Two Face, Penguin, Joker, Harley, Scarecrow, Riddler, Catman, Blockbuster, Tweedledee and Tweedledum, the Mad Hatter, Great White Shark and Firefly. During this hallucinations the villains will have Dialogue tormenting Batman, it will end when he has Joker and stabs him and Harley tries to, only to reveal that it was Copperhead, Batman stabs her arm and breaks it, following that sequence he begins pummeling her even shifting into Harley. It ended when he kicked her head on the wall. A hallucination starts, Jason is sitting on a chair and Harley comes in with a car battery and water. _

Harley: Hiya Jason, lovely seeing you here.

_ Jason doesn’t respond _

Harley: I thought we taught you how to obey us, especially someone who is in charge of ya.(pours the water on him)

Harley: Mr. J hit me again, called my idea stupid, but I deserved it. Well now I get to do my favorite thing(sparks the plugs) play with YOU!

_ She places the plugs on Jason, he’s getting electrocuted and screaming. _

Harley: See that, I had a trap to test on Bat Brain where he stepped on a water puddle and I place some cables on the floor, and I turn it on and he dies. But Mr J hit me because there was no punch line, get it punchline?

_ Jason doesn’t respond and she zaps him. He screams _

Jason: YES! YES!YES!

Harley: Well at least you found it funny, I would want Mr J to find one of my jokes funny. Till then I have you to deal with.

_ She continues electrocuting Jason. The flashback ends and Slade is calling Jason through the comms. _

Slade: Jason, are you alright? Your vitals were spiking?

Batman: I told you before I was fine.

Slade: you don’t seem fine, look if you can’t-

Batman: I’M FINISHING THIS TONIGHT!

Slade: Jason relax relax, ok? I get it.

Batman: I’m so sorry I didn’t mean to-

Slade: it’s alright just focus on getting Quinn.

Batman: Ok.

_ Batman continues going up, the elevator ride stops at the final floor, where a few combat maps start until reaching a cage fighting arena, in the middle is Bronze Tiger, outside Deadshot and Captain Boomerang are watching. _

Bronze Tiger: So you’re the Batman who kills? I’ve been waiting for this challenge.

Batman: Have you Bronze Tiger?

Bronze Tiger: Yea, I don’t do this for Harley, I came here to challenge you, to test my ability against yours. I believe you will respect my challenge and use none of your weapons?

_ Batman takes off his belt and tosses his sword to hold it. Bronze Tiger prepares himself in a stance. So does Batman. _

Bronze Tiger: FIGHT!

_ Batman and Bronze Tiger charges at each other and begin to go into hand to hand combat, where both are countering multiple strikes and grabs after Batman counters one of Bronze Tiger’s multiple strikes and kicks him to the right Cage. Bronze Tiger begins to bleed slightly. _

Bronze Tiger: those moves I recognize them, you weren’t just trained by Wayne?

Batman:Come up and see that for yourself.

_ The boss fight begins which his hand to hand which has situations where the player would press the strike button a few times when Batman is pushing back Bronze Tiger. But when Tiger is pushing back Batman press the counter button. Once defeated in a hellacious battle, Boomerang tosses a boomerang at Batman, he dodges and gets his equipment, the cage raises and he drops a smoke pellet and a stealth boss starts _

Captain Boomerang: My dad might have failed killing Wayne but I won’t fail in killing you Batman.

Deadshot: time for round 2 Batman. This time you’re going to die.

_ A group of thugs come and a predator room begins, once defeated, Batman drags Deadshot, Boomerang and Tiger into the elevator where he came and he presses the lower floor.  _

Harley: alright B-Man just you and me, time to end this come up and get ready to die.

_ When walking to the cage another flashback starts, Jason is laying on the floor tied behind his back, Harley comes in angry. _

Harley: Why?Why?Why do I screw up. HUH! Why do I never learn and get the punchline?!

_ Harley gets a crowbar, Jason is beginning to crawl away. _

Jason: No! No! No! No! Please not again! Not the crowbar!

_ Harley begins beating down Jason with crowbar again out of frustration while she’s beating him she’s saying _

Harley:WHY DO I NOT SEE THE PUNCHLINE? WHY DO I HAVE TO SCREW UP WHEN I JUST WANT TO MAKE.YOU.LAUGH?!!!

_ Harley is crying aggressively, Jason is barely moving, Harley falls into a ball position and continues crying. The flashback ends Batman shuts off his communicator. He goes up the elevator and sees Harley leaning back in an office chair. _

Harley: So you made it up here alive?

Batman: Quinn,

Harley: You think I would let this be easy for you? Boys!

_ A bunch of thugs swarm in and join Harley. A combat map begins once defeated the last thug, Harley tries going for a swing with the Hammer. Batman counters it and breaks it on her, Harley is tossed to the wall. She’s crawling, _

Harley: Wait Wait Wait, I surrender.

Batman: YOU DON’T GET TO SURRENDER NOW!!

_ Batman punches her three times and tosses her into a glass pane, he moves towards her and tosses her into the table. _

Harley: Please I’m begging you, don’t do this please!

Batman: YOU’RE BEGGING, YOU DON’T GET TO BEG, ESPECIALLY IN FRONT OF ME!(Batman tosses his helmet off)

Harley: You?! Jason?!

Jason: You beat me down and tortured me for a year! You took my innocence away, me a teenage boy you tortured for you and that sick creep’s amusement!

Harley: Jason please? I’m sorry for what-

_ Jason punches her in the jaw,  _

Jason: STOP SAYING SORRY!! Nothing you do will protect you from this!

_ Jason presses the gun on her head, Batgirl grapples him off _

Batgirl: Enough Jason!

Jason: Leave Now!

Batgirl: and let you kill someone who’s been victimized by the Joker?

Jason: Victim?! She’s no longer a victim, she lost that when she victimized me!

Batgirl: Under the influence and brainwash of a psychopath who would beat her and would abuse her, I read the stories and her file. Jason, she’s much of a victim as you, you are going to kill someone who is a victim of the Joker, you are going to be killing someone like you.

_ Jason starts shaking his gun and begin to cry and let Quinn go. He breaks down, _

Jason: I came this far, killed so many men for what exactly? Am I doing this for Bruce or just for revenge?

Batgirl: You chose to be Batman to give criminals fear, to honor Bruce’s legacy but the thing is Bruce showed sympathy to those who are victims in this war.

_ A loud clapping is echoing the room, a shadowed figure is watching, he’s stepping into the light, it’s Owlman. _

Owlman: Congratulations, Wayne’s former son can die in peace.

_ Jason puts the helmet on. _

Batman: Get Harley out of here now!

_ Owlman charges at Batman and a boss fight begins, A similar fight to the Bronze Tiger fight but harder, with claw weapons, when Batman goes for a special combo kill, a cutscene is shown where Batman is walking away and Owlman gets up and throws knives at him, Batman screams in pain and is shocked to see Owlman back up. _

Owlman: You think those will work on me??

_ Batman tried shooting him multiple times but Owlman isn’t phased, he disarms Batman and cuts him with the claws, breaking his armor, the boss fight is suppose to show Batman being beaten down and wounded and no matter what Batman does, Owlman can’t die. Batman’s armor is torn, his chestplate broken off halfway, his gauntlets destroyed, half of his helmet broken, showing his face. Owlman grabs Batman by the throat breaking a bit of the neck piece, he pops a blade out of his gauntlet _

Owlman: Jason Peter Todd, aka the Dark Knight of Vengeance aka Batman, The Court of Owls have sentence you to death!

_ Right before he can stab Jason, Batgirl grapples Jason to her and uses Harley’s detonator to blow up the building and Owlman in it. Batgirl is falling while holding Jason, She grapples to a building and lands in an alley with Jason. Batgirl is about to call Slade until an ambulance with Orca, Deadshot, Captain Boomerang, Copperhead and Bronze Tiger comes. Deadshot comes to help carry Jason on the stretcher _

Deadshot: Where to?!

Batgirl: Leslie Thompkins Clinic, and step on it!

_ The ambulance door closes, Batgirl removes her helmet. _

Stephanie(while holding Jason’s hand): it’s going to be ok, hang in there please.

Bronze Tiger: He’s losing blood we need to give him a blood bag, give me that O negative.

Deadshot(hands it to him): he’s severely wounded, Orca make sure to clear the path, Copperhead drive this Van as fast as you can, Tiger, you are with me. Need to get these knives out of him.

_ A gameplay sequence happens in where the player takes control of Deadshot and Bronze Tiger, first by removing the armor,(safety is off) getting knives out of him carefully and closing the wounds. Once the group arrived at the clinic, Deadshot kicks the door down and yells _

Deadshot: We need a doctor now!!

_ Stephanie, Bronze Tiger and Captain Boomerang is holding Jason, Leslie comes down and directs them to put Jason on the hospital bed, once they do Deadshot orders his Squad. _

Deadshot: Owen, you, Copperhead and Orca make sure we weren’t followed, if anyone saw, kill. Tiger, we are staying here protecting him.

_ Orca, Boomerang and Copperhead go outside, Slade, Michael and Crystal enter.  _

Michael: Oh god,

Slade: Jason!

Crystal: Oh my god!!

_ They race by his side, Stephanie is hugged by her mother _

Crystal: I’m glad you are ok, but Jason-

Slade: What happened?!

Deadshot: Some guy with an Owl suit nearly killed him, if it wasn’t for Batgirl, he would’ve died.

Slade: Oh no, Stephanie, call Dick Grayson, now!

Deadshot: Don’t tell me he’s who I think he is.

_ The scene jumps to Dick Grayson in bed sleeping until he gets a call from an unknown caller, Dick gets up and answers _

Dick: Hello?

Stephanie: Is this Dick Grayson?

Dick: the one and only-

Stephanie: My name is Stephanie Brown, it’s about Jason, he’s been injured, he’s in bad shape.

Dick: Where?!

Stephanie: Leslie Thompkins Clinic in Park Row.

Dick: I’m on my way.

Stephanie: wear your night clothes.

_ Dick hangs up and suits up as Batman. The scene transitions to outside of Leslie Thompkins Clinic, Dick enters in his Batman suit. _

Dick: What the hell? Deathstroke? Deadshot? Bronze Tiger?! What the hell is going on here? Is this-

Slade(shows Jason’s Batman helmet): He’s been hurt bad Dick, I’ve been helping him with his mission we all have, Deadshot’s squad brought him here, he’s going to be ok. 

Dick: Is this true Leslie?

Leslie: Yes, Slade, Michael and Stephanie has been helping him, he’s resting now.

Dick: Ok, Stephanie is it? Explain to me exactly what the hell happened to him.

Stephanie: We were handling the situation in the Diamond District and when I stopped him from killing Harley, the Owl guy came, he told me to get Harley out, Deadshot got his squad out, but that Owl guy he was about stab Jason in the chest until I grappled him away and detonated the hotel on him. 

Dick: Jesus, Jason. Les, can I see him?

Leslie: I wouldn’t recommend it.

Dick: is there a clear description of this Owlman?

Slade: Jason’s cowl has a camera in the lenses, I can try and recover the footage. 

Dick: Good.

Deadshot: Half of my squad is patrolling, so you are fine. 

Dick: Good, Slade let me see if I can help you with that footage.

_ The camera pans to Jason in the next room, he’s slowly waking, the player can move him, Jason is trying to get up from bed and he falls, as he’s moving he hears Joker and Batman’s voices. Jason would flashback into his Robin suit and there would be a moment where he’s about to open and Joker pops up with a gun aimed at his head _

Joker: Smile!!

_ Jason falls back and breaks the door everyone is shocked to see him. _

Jason: Must…do the mission…must end it!

Dick: Jason, you are hurt you need rest.

Slade: He’s right, you can barely stand.

Jason: No…I must do this for Arthur…and Bruce! I need to end it! Slade, give me the damn suit!

Stephanie(holding him): Jason, please rest, for me, for all of us, just rest.

Jason(sighs): Ok

_ Stephanie goes and helps him back to bed. Dick and Slade recovers footage which shows the previous scene in first person. _

Dick: The Court of Owls? 

Deadshot: One of Gotham’s oldest urban myths, the Illuminati of Gotham.

Dick: Well Solomon Grundy was an urban myth, so it wouldn’t be the first time. I’ll take the card for evidence, but this doesn't change-

Slade: I could never make up for the hell I put you and your friends through, I’m trying to make up for my past by doing something better.

Dick: Noted, thank you all for helping him. Deadshot, do you know what happened to Quinn after that?

Deadshot: She disappeared after the explosion. 

Dick:(puts on cowl) I’ll search for her later but now it’s time to make this Court pay.

_ The scene ends and it transitions to the next week, Dick is shown to be working on the case until a familiar voice calls his name. _

Nyssa: Hello, Grayson.

Dick: Nice to see you and the new league made it through airport security, Nyssa.

Lady Shiva: How’s Cassandra?

Dick: In school. She should be coming back any minute now.

Nyssa: When you asked me about the Court, it surprised me, we looked through father’s files. 

Dick: Did you find anything?

Lady Shiva: Ever heard of Jonah Hex?

Dick: The Bounty Hunter?

Nyssa: Yes, when the Court was formed, they took control of the Aristocrats of Gotham or the Gotham elite.

Dick: Wayne, Elliot, Sionis, Crowne, Kane, Pinkney, Arkham and Cobblepot.

Nyssa: Yes, but it all changed after Pinkney’s apparent death, when Henry Cobblepot died, they were given a substance by my father, to bring back the dead. Amadeus wanted to use this to help people but Pinkney said to keep it to themselves. This divided the elites, the families that split were the Waynes, the Sionises, The Elliots, the Arkhams and the Kanes.

Dick: Ok what does this have to do with Jonah Hex?

Nyssa: Amadeus hired Hex to protect him from the Court, seeing how hunting him making him paranoid. When they tried assassinating him Hex killed them all and left Gotham. Pinkney being desperate pleaded to Ra’s for the Lazarus Pit to keep them alive. But father being greedy instead told him about a substance here in Gotham called Dionysium. A branch of the Lazarus stream that needs to be constantly injected into the bloodstream in order for it to work, as much as it would ease you, that Owlman is not dead and he’s not the only one.

Dick: Figures, when investigating Thomas’s Penthouse an assassin who ambushed me when I discovered the mask.

Lady Shiva: That was probably a Talon, similar to how the League has an elite assassin group, The Court has Talons. Which would explain the knives you got there. 

Dick: Great more elite assassins, I’m going to try and investigate the Court of Owls, why now they came back. 

Nyssa: Father had a note from them, which must be some locations here in Gotham City to try and find the entrance of the Court Of Owls.

Dick(gets it in his hand and reads it): “To find the answer of Gotham’s secrets, you must look where the herd follows the blind man who speaks and enforces the laws of above. There you will be judged to be worthy to see us.” Even Riddler isn’t this smart to do this.

Nyssa: Think, where the herd follows the blind man?

Dick: The laws of above?

Lady Shiva: What would be another term for law?

Dick: Commandments!

Nyssa: the blind man that they are referring to, a preacher, they attract followers.

Dick: So the only place is a cathedral. But the question is, how to narrow it down, the Court has existed for years and there are many Cathedrals in Gotham City.

Lady Shiva: Wait, those Gotham elite existed in the late 1800s, early 1900s.

Nyssa: The year that the Court was formed according to my father’s files was 1889. 

Dick: that would be the Cathedral in Miagani Island. Lucius(on comms) have Cass meet me in the Cathedral on Miagani Island. 

_ Dick runs and suits up, and enters the batmobile. The player can choose to do side missions but if continued to the Main story Batman will talk in comms _

Batman: Alright I’m at the Cathedral.

Robin: Same here on the top tower, Mom informed me about what’s going on, 

Batman: Thank god you were trained by one of the best assassins in the world.

Lucius: Good luck to both of you, hopefully you will make it to the social event later. 

_ Batman drops down near Robin _

Batman: So is there must be a place to start, let’s check inside.

_ Batman and Robin enter the Cathedral, The player must look for clues. _

Batman: There’s got to be a way to start this. 

_ Once the player finds the first clue _

Batman: look at this, it seems these tiles are moveable like a decoder ring. They all connect to opposite sides of the Cathedral. Robin, head to that side I’ll go to this one.

Robin: got it.

_ Once Batman and Robin are in position they see a panel which has the disciples of Jesus Christ, Robin touches one and a tile move then begins the first puzzle, the player must form the Court of Owls logo where the centerpiece opens. _

Batman: Open sesame.

_ Batman and Robin enter and the centerpiece closes on them _

Robin: nowhere but forward. 

_ Batman and Robin keep investigating the tunnels which leads to a bright white cemetery with an Owl statue watching over, while walking through a bunch of Talons pop up from the caskets, _

Robin: Zombies!

Batman: Time to get these guys back to rest. 

_ A combat gauntlet starts with different Talons which ends when the Owl statue glows and opens. _

Batman: Those things are brutal, though this won’t be the last time we deal with them. 

_ Batman and Robin keep going down into an Owl fountain is there with a substance. _

Batman:(reading a plact) “to be worthy to get an audience with The Court, you must be strong to withstand our essence”

_ Robin is about take but Batman stops her.  _

Batman: I’m not risking it for you taking it, I’ll do it.

_ Batman drinks some of the water and he begins hallucinating from it. An Owl flies to him and grabs him and drops him into Haly’s Circus. _

Batman: the circus, where I was born.

John: Dick!

Batman: Dad??

Mary: Dick it’s us we are alive, we can be a family again.

Batman: No this is not real, I saw you die, Zucco killed you both.

John: The Court has made us better, we are alive and well and we can be a family, come with us son, come with The Owl.

Batman: No, as much as I dreamed to hold you and join you again, I made a promise to Bruce.

John: You are fool Richard, you could have what you want, a normal life without that demented fool, Wayne.

Mary: Don’t be corrupted by the Bat and instead embrace yourself as an Owl.

Batman:(pushes them away) NO! I’m not an Owl, I am Batman!!

_ His parents fade away and zombies from the circus comes. A combat map starts, when it ends the hallucination ends and Robin is shaking Batman _

Robin: Dick? Dick? Dad please be ok?

Batman: Cass don’t take that. I’m warning you please don’t.

_ The Owl fountain opens and it shows a map to where the Court is, the ruins of Arkham Asylum. A ladder comes down and it leads to the surface.  _

Batman: Cass go to the party, make sure to watch what’s happening and cover for me, I’m going to Arkham. 

Robin: What?

Batman: The Court is down there and I’m going to find them myself, this time it doesn’t involve you, so please respect me enough that you’d do what I said.

Robin: it’s your call, I’ll go.

_ Robin leaves and he calls Nyssa _

Batman: Nyssa I’m going to need you to scan the sewer systems I’m going to need a passageway into the ruins of Arkham Asylum.

Nyssa: Sure, let’s see, yeah right here, there’s a passageway in Miagani island nearby, where Wayne Tower is.

Batman: that explains a lot, I’ll let you know what happens.

_ When the player goes to the tunnel, they enter with the batmobile into the tunnel, a direct flight passage into the sewers until reaching under the entrance of Arkham Asylum where he continues on foot. The player must find the entrance to the Court. The entrance is in a big building in the middle, by placing his hand on the brick, the door opens for him, when he walks, a trap door opens and Batman falls down into a hallway, where a bright light is shown, in that light the player must follow and it reveals a little girl crying with her back turned from Batman and a spot light is on her.  _

Batman: Hey, It’s going to be ok,(Batman pats her on the back)

_ She turns to have a zombified face Batman backs up, the lights turn on and the Court is revealed millions of members _

Cyrus Pinkney: Richard John Grayson, welcome to the Court of Owls. We’ve been expecting you

Batman: Why? Who are you?

Cyrus Pinkney: I believe you know who I am, the architect that built this city, my city, I am Cyrus Pinkney.

Batman: Why come back now, why did you brutalized Jason?

Cyrus Pinkney: For centuries the Court has existed, but Gotham is where we settled and grew. We had asserted our dominance and order of this city like a bird of prey. A politician wouldn’t even breathe without our say so, an aristocratic family wouldn’t move up the ranks without us clearing the way. It was like chess for decades, if we wanted a pawn to move we would make it an easy path for them. We ruled by fear, every situation that has happened was done under our supervision. Except for one event of October 18th, in Crime Alley. Behind the Monarch Theatre, Joe Chill murdered Thomas and Martha Wayne, traumatizing Bruce Wayne to be Batman. Due to his birth the Court lost its order and it became worse when these supervillains appeared, and of course the unexpected deaths of John and Mary Grayson.

Batman: You leave them out of this!

Cyrus Pinkney: They always belonged to us, but the Batman, he took away our order and control of Gotham, and we’ve seen how the Demon’s Head failed to defeat Wayne, but there was an unexpected event which helped slowly restore us whole, the night the Batman died. Under those 4 years we planned and waited for this moment despite the resurgence of you and Jason Peter Todd, and the Court will begin tonight with the death of Lucius Fox, Talons have already gotten a head start( _ opens a secret staircase to the sewer entrance _ ) we suggest you go and take this as a lesson to not interfere with us.

_ Batman runs to the batmobile and got in. A race against time begins, he races to the surface and once he made it, Batman spots the Owls being led by Cobb and launches himself on Cobb and crashes through the live event, a lengthy combat map begins with live coverage by Vicki Vale. _

Vicki Vale: This is Vicki Vale, reporting at Wayne Enterprise’s charity event, finally after 4 years since the death of Bruce Wayne, Batman is here fighting a group of assassins, the mysterious figure has been continuing Bruce Wayne’s legacy and defending Gotham with justice, this is the first recorded footage of him here on Channel 5

_ The scene transitions to the Brown Residence, Jason sitting down on the couch with some bandages on he sees the news report and leaves, Stephanie just got back from the store and sees Jason gone. Jason suits up into Batman and races to the event. While the player is fighting the multiple Talons in between that the Deathbike showed up and Batman(Jason) showed up and tried killing those men. Batman(Jason) and Batman(Dick) are surrounded by Talons they back up to each other’s backs. _

Batman(Dick): You know these things don’t die?

Batman(Jason): No, just hard to kill

_ A duo combat map begins between the two multiple talons appear constantly. _

Vicki Vale: What? That must be the other Batman who is known as the Dark Knight of Vengeance, responsible for the deaths of multiple criminals from each gang. It seems both Batmen are working to protect us from- wait what’s that shaking?

_ After a while the ground begins to shake and the floor breaks to reveal Solomon Grundy slamming everything in sight, The Batmen dodge out of Grundy’s fists.  _

Solomon Grundy: Solomon Grundy, Born on a Monday, Christened on a Tuesday, married on a Wednesday.

Batman(Dick): Looks like we found the alpha.

Batman(Jason): Time to die for the last time.

_ A giant duo boss fight begins. Midway through the boss fight the Batmen dodge the wrecking balls on his wrists and wrap it around Grundy, They double team him which causes Grundy to be knocked down into the street. The Batmen get up but Grundy pops up too. The second round begins, after the second round is done Batman(Dick) signals Batman(Jason) to put C4 on the ground while he lures Grundy into the trap, both of them flip over him and detonate the C4 under him, Grundy grabs both of them into the sewers, final round with Grundy which ends with both of the Batmen fry Grundy’s head to make sure he can’t get up. They spot Cobb in the distance, Batman(Dick) goes after Cobb, a rooftop chase begins with Cobb, after being caught a sequence begins where Batman grabs Cobb and places a tracker on his back then Cobb kicks him down as is about to stab him until Batman(Jason)shoots at his stomach and Cobb escapes. Batman(Jason) helps Batman(Dick) up and talks to him _

Batman(Dick): You’re still recovering from Owlman’s attack, you shouldn’t have came, I had Cass there.

Batman(Jason): These bastards needs to know we aren’t messing around with them, that this is our city and no one is taking it.

Batman(Dick):Just like you did with Harley.

Batman(Jason): Look I’ll admit I stepped over the line with Harley, I let my anger and revenge get to me and it won’t happen again, right now, we have a whole new war coming that we gotta take care of Dick. 

_ Batman(Jason)grunts in pain. _

Batman(Dick): You’re still a bit sore Jason, rest up, I’ll meet you in the clinic tomorrow, now I got to clear this up with the press.

Batman(Jason): No, can’t risk them to come near Les, Steph and Crystal. Meet me in that old diner we used to eat at, in Gotham Square. 

Batman(Dick): Alright, here(gives communicator) keeps us in touch, we need to stick together in this. 

Batman(Jason): Thanks, see you till then.

_ Batman(Jason) grapples away, while Batman(Dick) calls Lucius _

Batman: Lucius, how are you holding up?

Lucius Fox: I’m fine Mr. Grayson, just come as quick over here, with your other clothes.

_ The scene switches to Metropolis in a small apartment, Tim Drake is watching TV with his wife Barbara, they see the coverage of the Grundy fight. _

Barbara: There’s two?

Tim: Apparently, guess that's why Dick wouldn’t call, but who’s the other one?

Barbara: That’s probably Jason.(Tim gets up, Barbara grabs his wrist) Tim, you don’t have to go back, we left that life for a reason, look how much it cost us.

Tim: I know, but we can’t leave them to do it just them, they need all the help they can get.

Barbara: if we are going back to Gotham, we need to upgrade you.

Tim: Ditto.

_ The next day comes and Jason is waiting outside the diner, smoking a cigarette waiting for Dick to come, Stephanie calls Jason. _

Jason: Hey, did you guys set it up there yet?

Stephanie: Although your stuff is heavy, yes we made a backup cave there, Deadshot’s squad is on patrol for any of those Talons. What about you?

Jason: Just taking a quick smoke break, waiting for Dick. 

Stephanie: Great, if anything happens let me know, ok?

Jason: Yea I got you, look be careful I wouldn’t want anything bad happening to you or Les or your mom.

Stephanie: Yes, because they can beat an army of the world's deadliest assassins, your being paranoid Jay.

Jason: Just worried and concerned.

Stephanie: Whatever, you too be careful, you still aren’t at your 100 percent, don’t push yourself too hard ok?

Jason: Ok, hey Steph?

Stephanie: Yeah?

Jason: I,uhh..be careful ok?

Stephanie: Uh, you too Jay, bye.

Jason: Bye(hangs up), Damnit.

Dick: Girl troubles?

Jason: Shut up.

Dick:(laughs) little Jason has a crush, how adorable.

Jason: C’mon let's go inside.

Dick: Might wanna put that out.

_ Jason puts out his cigarette and goes inside the diner with Dick. Jason and Dick take a seat in a booth. The waitress comes in to take their order.  _

Waitress: What can I get you boys?

Jason: Give me a burger and fries with a beer. 

Dick: Well I haven’t had breakfast yet, so give me some pancakes with scrambled eggs and some coffee with milk and sugar.

Waitress: Comin right up boys.

_ Waitress leaves. _

Dick: Little Jason has evolved from soda and milkshakes to beer and cigarettes.

Jason: Screw you, just getting older.

Dick: Yeah I know that feeling.

Jason:(Lowers voice) Anyway, the Court, What do you know?

Dick:(Matches Jason’s voice) I met them, they are based under Arkham Asylum and they know who we really are. 

Jason: Oh great, more secret organizations, you think Grundy could’ve been a member?

Dick: Dunno but I researched a ring he had in his pocket, said the name Cyrus Gold, he was a merchant and a businessman in the early 1900’s. He was murdered by some pregnant prostitute and her husband, his body was buried in Slaughter Swamp, looks like the swamp shifted him into who he is today. But last night, I don’t think he’s permanently out.

Jason: We’ll end it again, if he decides to wake up from his nap I can kill him.

Dick: Haven’t you seen zombie films, they don’t die.

Jason: Eventually they do.

_ Dick chuckles _

Dick: Thomas is involved in this, the court never showed up until he arrived, then that Talon was in his penthouse, he attacked me when I found his mask. I need to know who he really is.

_ Waitress returns with their food and places it on the table. _

Waitress: Enjoy boys.

_ Jason and Dick both start eating. _

Jason(with some food in his mouth): He said he was the premature brother of Bruce right?

Dick: yes and can you please swallow before talking, Cookie Monster.

_ Jason swallows _

Jason: My bad, but there must be an article about it right? The Waynes were a famous family for Gotham, the car crash must have some type of article or records in the police database or medical records.

Dick(takes a bite): Right, I already placed a tracker on the Talon, if I can find him, I can make him talk.

Jason(drinks beer): I’ll see if I can find any records about Thomas. You might want to get Tim on this too, where is he?

Dick: Oh, we don’t talk, we haven’t talked since the wedding.

Jason: Oh, yeah he married Babs. Is that why you don’t talk to him?

Dick(sighs in annoyance): Cass asks that too many times, no I don’t hold a grudge because Tim married Barbara.

Jason: Cass?

Dick: She’s my daughter.

Jason: Daughter?!

Dick: Adopted, she’s the daughter of Lady Shiva and David Cain.

Jason(eats and then drinks beer): Wow, Lady Shiva had a daughter. But anyways back to your issue, Cass is right in a way, you haven’t spoken to them in 4 years so it seems it was about Babs.

Dick: Look, you want to know the real reason?

Jason: All ears.

Dick: Tim is happy, he has a wife and is not living a destructive lifestyle. When I left to become Nightwing, I wanted to be a hero in my own way, not like Bruce who was hellbent on just the mission but someone who can balance both their personal life and their nightlife. I had people enter my life and leave, Barbara was one of them. But Bruce dies, Barbara and Tim get married and here I am, just like Bruce, the reason why I left. Tim is living the life I wish I could live, married and settled, but someone has to pick up where he left off, the right way.

Jason: Dick, you don’t have to carry his burden, I’m here, I can carry out the mission and finish it.

Dick: Jason, you don’t get it. Fear is something that Bruce used to his advantage and for the right purposes, Bruce was a symbol of hope. The fact that he was determined by doing things the right way instead of his way was what gave Gotham hope and safety that despite how twisted the circumstances, he still kept his head in the right place. Something that I now have to carry, and I don’t like it because I can never settle and live a normal life and have a normal family, just live the life I tried getting as Nightwing.

Jason: Well, something that I learned from the past few days was that, family is found in the weirdest of places, you and I are never going to get our real parents again, we aren’t going to get Bruce back either. But we have people around us, people who are in our lives that help us and are always there for us, that’s what family is, it’s not normal but it’s your family.

Dick: Yeah I guess you're right.

_ A bunch of cops come inside the diner, one of them is Commissioner Aaron Cash, they go to Dick and Jason’s table. _

Dick: Oh Commissioner Cash, want to share a breakfast.

Cash: I’m sorry Dick but I’m going to have to arrest you. 

Dick: For what?

_ Renee Montoya comes in and grabs Dick to arrest him. _

Montoya: Richard Grayson, you’re under arrest for being the vigilante, Batman, you have the right to remain silent. 

Dick: Jason, call my lawyer.

_ Jason drops money for the food and runs to the alley where his deathbike comes and shifts to Batman, he conference calls Slade and Lucius. _

Batman: Guys, we have a situation, Dick has been arrested.

Slade: For what?

Lucius: His nightlife.

Batman: Seems the court is making their move, we need to move fast. Slade, have Stephanie meet me near Wayne Tower in the suit, Lucius have Cass meet me their too.

Slade: Got it, kid.

Lucius: Yes Mr.Todd. 

_ Batman, once at the tower sees Batgirl and Robin at Wayne Tower. He drops down _

Batman: You must be Cassie, well call me uncle Jason, look we have a situation now.

Robin: Yeah, my dad got arrested because of those Court of Owls. What are we going to do?

Batman: I promised Dick I’ll help investigate and I don’t want to risk you guys being caught in this crossfire I’ll go alone and investigate Thomas, for now you two patrol our normal routes, with the two Batmen out for a while, no doubt thugs will get their jolly’s now.

_ Batgirl and Robin nod and leave. Batman is about to grapple away until he hears _

Red Robin: So, Jason, is it? Kinda figured out the other one was Dick so the one with the guns is you.

_ Batman turns and sees Red Robin standing in the distance. _

Batman: Tim, is that you?

Red Robin: go by Red Robin now, and you may have Slade on tech support but he’s no Oracle.

Oracle(through Batman’s comms): kinda basic Jay, but glad to see you on our side.

Slade(comms): So what’s the next move?

Lucius(comms): Well we could try following the tracker placed on the Talon?

Slade(comms): Wouldn’t trust it, could be a trap.

Red Robin: Slade’s right, so what do we do?

Batman: We need to investigate Thomas, this whole situation started when he got here, he said he was born premature in a car accident, right?

Oracle(comms): seems like he’s true on that story, when Bruce was 5 years old, his parents were in a car crash, colliding with a tree, nothing in these articles say about Thomas being born.

Batman: but there must be medical records, which hospital were they admitted to?

Oracle(comms): Elliot Memorial, but no medical records exist.

Lucius(comms): Ah I remember why, Elliot Memorial has a library of old medical records that are documented in the basement, I know that because of Wayne Enterprises deciding to give computers so they can keep their medical records online. But they still keep the paper copies there.

Batman: The Court is probably on their way now, we have no time to lose.

Red Robin: Ditto, I’ll meet you there. 

Batman: Got it.

_ Batman and Red Robin head to the Hospital, they perch near the hospital _

Batman: looks like they have hired help now, False Face and Two Face thugs, all armed, lets see how rusty you are Tim?

_ Red Robin starts in the predator room, after clearing the thugs as both Batman and Red Robin _

Red Robin: if your going to kill, don’t get blood on my suit.

Batman: No promises, lets go inside.

_ Batman and Red Robin enter the hospital, after a couple of combat maps they go down to the basement and then find the records.  _

Batman: here it is, Wayne. Wayne, Martha.

_ Batman reads it with Red Robin, _

Batman: Thomas and Martha Wayne, multiple fractures and cuts, and a...Miscarrige? “Martha Wayne was pregnant at the time of the car crash, the incident resulted pressure and force on the baby, which resulted in a miscarrige.” 

Red Robin: Thomas Wayne Jr can never have been born, he died that night of the crash, then who’s this guy?

_ Cobb comes in and ambushes them in the basement, a swarm of Talons charge in with him, and Batman and Red Robin begin fighting them off until Talon was fighting Batman and Batman stabbed him in the chest. After leaving the hospital, Batman and Red Robin head back to base. Jason, Tim, Barbara, Slade, Lucius and Luke are at the Wayne tower base. _

Barbara: analyzing the blade used to stab that Talon, he does have Dionysium laced in his blood but I traced the remains of his DNA to something on the system. 

Jason: Which is what exactly?

Barbara: Dick Grayson?

Tim: What?

Jason: Wait? Are you saying this dude is somehow related to Dick, but that’s impossible.

Barbara: DNA doesn’t lie, the only one that matches in the system is Dick Grayson.

Tim: Well Dick doesn’t have any living relatives, so how is he related to him?

Barbara: well it’s not entirely related but it’s the only one that matches in the system.

Jason: so he’s somehow related to him and I’m assuming Thomas or whoever that guy is knows.

Tim: well Thomas is having a speech right now, I’ll stay back for a bit, go check out Thomas’s apartment and try to find more evidence. 

J _ason nods and suits up, as Batman he arrives at Thomas’s apartment where he searches for more evidence, eventually finding a journal that belonged to a man named William Cobb._

Batman: hm, William Cobb?(opens and begins reading) It’s been days since I’ve seen my love, Amelia. Her brutish pig of a father Burton banned me from seeing her again, but it won’t stop me, it can’t keep us apart. I made a deal with Cyrus Pinkney and the court that if I kill Burton Crowne, I’d get Amelia again, together we can be a family...February 1923, Amelia was with child, my child, I couldn’t risk her being hurt in our line of work so Nathaniel offered to raise the child in the circus. Amelia went under a different name so no suspicion would raise, Amelia Cobb Grayson.(through coms) Guess I found the connection, that Talon guy, his name is William Cobb, he’s Dick’s great grandfa-“

_ Owlman grapples and tosses Batman out the window, _

Owlman: time for round 2, Batman!

_ A boss fight begins as Owlman is much more stronger than before, the fight eventually leads crashing down into Thomas Wayne’s speech. Recovering, Batman began firing his guns at Owlman, noticing the bullets going through him. Batman, confused, threw a grenade which landed inside of him. It blows up to reveal Clayface. _

Clayface: Damn, no encore?

_ As Clayface was about to strike a cryo grenade was tossed and froze a bit of Clayface’s arm. In the distance, to everyone’s shock another Batman in blue was ready to fight. Batman(red) knew who it was, _

Batman(red): Follow my lead.

Batman(blue): Ditto.

_ The boss fight turns into a tag team boss fight where Batman(blue) is tossing cryo grenades and Batman (red) is firing back with guns, distracting Clayface. At the end of the boss fight, Batman (blue) tosses three grenades in Clayface and Batman(red) attaches C4 to the frozen creature. _

Batman(red): And scene!

_ Batman(red) detonates it, shattering Clayface to many tiny pieces. Both Batmen disappeared and the news began covering how it was impossible of Grayson being Batman if he was in the cell. The next morning Dick Grayson is freed. Cassandra, Nyssa and Fox are waiting for him. _

Dick: well guess that plan worked out, who did the suit magic?

Lucius: he’s waiting for you in the tower.

_ Dick shrugs and they all enter the car, going back to the tower where Jason, Slade, Stephanie, Tim and Oracle are waiting. Dick notice them and gets a little awkward. _

Dick: hey guys, long time no see.

Tim: same goes to you, almost 4 years. 

Dick: Look about-

Barbara: let’s focus on the task at hand. The Talon, his name is William Cobb and he’s your great grandfather.

_ Dick is shocked at hearing this. _

Dick: wait what? Wouldn’t he be in a grave?

Jason: So should many people but this isn’t the first time we’ve seen this. Which leads into another thing.

Dick: what?

_ Jason socks Dick hard in the face, knocking a tooth out. Jason picks up the tooth, showing the logo of the owls engraved in it. _

Jason: you were suppose to be one. 

Dick: warn a guy before you punch them. So I was supposed to be the Talon, but what could’ve happened that made changed it.

Tim: maybe your parent’s death and adoption has to do something with it.

Dick: Maybe, so anything about my great grandfather.

Barbara: just one, William Cobb was a knife thrower and juggler in Haly’s Circus. He had a deadly aim and was very acrobatic, He fell in love with Amelia Crowne, heiress to Crowne fortune. When daddy found out he forbade it, Cobb struck a deal to see his lover again, he had to kill your great great grandfather and swear his allegiance to the Court. Which meant his kid too, hence the destiny of you being an Owl. 

Dick: He did this for love, deep down he probably cares about his family. He had every opportunity to murder me and fight me, but chose not to. 

Dick goes to suit up,

Tim: Are you gonna go looking for him?

Dick: No(puts on Bat cowl) I already know where he is.

_ Batman leaves and goes to the remains of Haly’s circus. He walks slowly to the big tent, looking up at where his parents famously fell to their deaths, the night Robin, Nightwing and Batman were born. Cobb is standing near the platform next to the tightrope. _

Cobb: So, you knew I was here?

Batman: it was the only place that you would go to, the place where you were born, where our family was born.

Cobb: yes Richard. You know fate has always led me to you, I was there when John and Mary died, the Court sent me here to try and take you in, but we didn’t expect them to die due to a coward. But Wayne was there, and he ruined everything for the Court.

Batman: but he made me a better man, Bruce took me in when no one else would, he took me in because he saw that same scared little boy in crime alley, he swore to never make a little boy feel like that again. You, your court only care for soldiers, they don’t care about families unless it fits their purpose, to work for their favor. Something that you brought on to yourself.

Cobb: I never meant for Joseph and Amelia to get involved in this...it was true, my actions against Burton sealed your fate to be a Talon, but I thank god that you didn’t.

Batman: why?

Cobb: so you wouldn’t have made the same mistake I did. That night, before John died, he and I talked, I was there to get you and take you to the court, but he rejected it. The tradition of making soldiers out of Haly’s Circus was over, he knew you had a bright future and didn’t want you to follow the path he, you’re grandfather and I took. He wanted you to shape your own path, something that was too late for us. When him and Mary died, I ran away, but did murder Tony Zucco. You see Richard, I never stopped caring for my family, I did what it took to protect them, selling my soul to those devils. But tonight it’s going to come to an end, the court is falling to pieces and it’s thanks to you.

Batman: so you aren’t going to fight me?

Cobb: no I am, I want to make sure you are ready to fight Owlman. I do this as a last act of salvation, I’ve killed many innocent people through the century, but maybe God can forgive me, if I help my great grandson bring down the Court.

_ Cobb takes out a sword, Batman grapples up. _

Cobb: in this time and age, the future doesn’t need to be black and white, but gray. And only the Gray Son of Gotham can be that balance.

_ A fight begins with an acrobatic circus style fight. The fight prolonged till the end where Batman kicks Cobb down, breaking the Dionysium tube from his back. Cobb begins coughing blood and smiles. _

Batman: Hang on, I’ll call-

_ Cobb cuts him off by grabbing his shoulder. _

Cobb: no Richard, no...I’ve lived longer than I should’ve...I was a slave to the Owls, but no more...the Dionysium is no longer going through my veins…Owlman has the same injection...it turns the blood blue as a side effect…

Batman: why are you telling me this?

Cobb(coughs): to save our home...let me have one final request...take your helmet off, I want to see my great grandson…

_ Batman nods and takes off his helmet, Cobb smiles and closes his eyes, _

Cobb: Wayne and your parents would...be proud of you...Richard…

_ Cobb dies in Dick’s arms, after putting the cowl back on, Batman buries Cobb near Haly’s Circus. He travels to where Thomas Wayne’s office is, Thomas is pouring himself a drink. _

Thomas: I knew he wouldn’t finish you.

Batman: it’s over, you have no one else.

Thomas: really? It seems I’m just getting started Batman, why don’t you leave before you end up like the other one.

Batman: your name is not Thomas Wayne J.R. The real Thomas Wayne J.R died in a car crash due to a miscarriage caused by a car accident.

Thomas: so what if it was, who do you think caused the car accident, The Wayne’s were meant to die by hand, although one of them died the rest didn’t. I failed my task and received punishment for it, but with the surface of the Batman I had to suffer more. So the court waited for a time to kill Bruce Wayne, which never came till 4 years ago. It just made the rest of the pieces of this game much easier to put in place, once we are done, Gotham will return back to the Court of Owls, and as for you...

_ Thomas chuckles, he presses a button where Cash and the cops come in, _

Thomas: Commissioner Cash, arrest the Batman for attempted murder,

_ Batman gets frustrated he grapples Thomas and cracks him hard on the nose, Thomas began bleeding blue, revealing that he’s inhuman. Batman then began playing a recording of Thomas explains himself. The cops aimed their weapons at Thomas, _

Aaron Cash: Glad to see the Wayne name not be tarnished by this freak.

_ Thomas hits a switch which shows him wearing his suit, _

Owlman: seems like the plan has backfired, but the Court doesn’t back down so easily. If you must know since you’ll all die, my name is Lincoln March and I am the court’s agent of death. 

_ Owlman goes to kill the cops and Batman counters him, going with him out the window. _

Owlman: Cobb was blind fool, the court knew he wouldn’t get the job done, that is why they sent me...and them.

_ A group of assassins swarm Batman and drag him down into the sewers. Batman lands on top of Grundy’s washed up corpse, he gets shocked and backs up, it begins to rain hard, a combat map begins. Midway through the battle, more assassins come swarming in through the sewers, Batman gets overwhelmed until Batman(Jason) and Red Robin comes in and help out. _

Batman(Dick): What took you two so long?

Batman(Jason): Traffic.

_ Both Batmen and Red Robin fight the Talons starting a three way combat map, as more Talons come in, the fight gets harder. _

Batman(Dick): there’s too many!

Batman(Jason): well any ideas?!

_ Red Robin looks at Grundy’s carcass, he begins running through the horde, hitting every single Talon in his way, he stabs Grundy’s chest with it. _

Red Robin: Cover me, I have an idea!

_ Both Batmen nod and the combat map gets much harder for both. After a while, Red Robin attaches a device to the staff. _

Red Robin: Jason! Blow up the roof!

_Batman(Jason) nods and tosses a C4 at the roof and blows up the roof, lightning struck the staff and the device began to activate, it was a pacemaker reading Grundy’s heartbeat, the heartbeat began racing as Grundy grabs Red Robin and tosses him at the wall._

Grundy: BATMAN HURT GRUNDY, GRUNDY DESTROY BAYMAN!!

_ Grundy started walking to both Batmen, he smacked every Talon in his way, trying to reach to the Batmen and Red Robin, they dodge out of the way of Grundy’s attack. They escape into the sewer line which leads to Arkham Asylum, after catching their breath they talk. _

Batman(Dick): Remind me not to trust your plans anymore.

Red Robin: it’s called improvising Dick.

Batman(Jason): He’s got you there.

Batman(Dick): Both of you shut up, anyways this path leads straight to where the Court is, we are finishing this tonight. 

Batman(Jason): Yea, besides I want payback on Owlman.(cocks gun)

Red Robin: alright relax with the cowboy lines, Jonah Hex. We need a plan before we take on one of Gotham’s most powerful urban legends, any ideas?

Batman(Dick): Just one(hits a button on his gauntlet) Jay, follow my lead. Tim, wait for my signal. 

_ The scene transitions to Arkham Asylum, as it pans down to the Batmen, entering the Court’s stairway. As they enter, Cyrus Pinkney is sitting on a throne with Owlman standing beside him, the rest of the court and talons are watching them. _

Cyrus Pinkney: Richard John Grayson and Jason Peter Todd, it seems you two came to the most logical answer.

_ Both Batmen bow before the Court _

Cyrus Pinkney: Perfect, now to understand this much clearer, the Court has decided to agree on one thing, one Batman. The Court demands for there to be only one Batman, which means one of you must die.

_ The court began chanting “one Batman under the Court” both of the Batmen look at each other. They sighed, Batman(Jason) assumed a position ready for combat, Batman(Dick) followed as well. _

Cyrus Pinkney: THERE CAN ONLY BE ONE BATMAN GOTHAM! IT IS TIME TO SEE WHICH ONE, FIGHT!!

_ The Batmen charge at each other and a boss fight begins. In this Jason and Dick can’t use gadgets or weapons and the player, in certain moments will switch back and forth from Dick and Jason. Along with this, there will be moments where Jason and Dick switch to their Nightwing and Red Hood outfits, flashing back to a fight they had 4 years earlier. The Boss fight is very lengthy and it almost comes to a conclusion until an explosion happens on the roof of the courtroom, Red Robin is shown standing with Nyssa, Shiva, Batwing, Robin, Deathstroke, Azrael and Batgirl, along with league of assassins members wearing Bat tribal masks.  _

Batman(Dick): knew this plan would work.

_ Both Batmen get up, Batman(Jason) takes his guns out while Batman(Dick) assumes his position. _

Nyssa: CHARGE!

_ The group got ready and attacked the court, the talons began fighting back and an all out war begins. In moments of the fight you can play as both Batmen which each will have certain dialogues with their separate allies. _

_ Switch 1:(Dick and Robin) _

Batman: Ready Cass?

Robin: Lets go.

_ Switch 2: (Jason and Batgirl) _

Batman: Just like I taught you!

Batgirl: Right!

_ Switch 3: (Dick and Shiva) _

Lady Shiva: try to keep up, Grayson.

Batman: You first, Shiva.

_ Switch 4:(Jason and Deathstroke) _

Deathstroke: Lets see if I taught you well, kid.

Batman: Lets hope you’re not rusty Slade.

_ Switch 5:(Dick and Batwing) _

Batman: Batwing approved?

Batwing: Batwing approved!

_ Switch 6: (Jason and Azrael) _

Azrael: Become the wrath of God, Jason!

Batman: Let’s do it together Michael!

_ After the final switch the Batmen regroup with Red Robin. _

Batman(Dick): Lets go after March.

Red Robin: what about the others?

Batman(Jason): that’s where I come in, now!

_ A rumble begins to form under the ground, the allies back off from the rumbling, Orca and Grundy charge up from the ground, along with Deadshot and the squad. _

Deadshot: Squad, you have your new orders! Defend the Bats!

_ The squad began battling the talons along with the other allies. The Batmen and Red Robin chase after Owlman and Pinkney into the Dionysium chamber.  _

Owlman: you dare challenge the court?! We will parade all your carcasses through the streets!!

Batman(Dick): It’s over March, you guys lost!

Cyrus Pinkney: you don’t think we prepared for this you oafs?! 

_ Pinkney detonated some bombs in the court, the allies hear the rumbling and rubble block off the path where the chamber is and more rubble is coming down _

Deadshot: Damn! The whole place is coming down!

Deathstroke: We need to evacuate!

Batgirl: What about Dick, Jason and Tim?

Azrael: They can take care of themselves, we need to go!

_ They try to exit out and are stopped by the talons, Grundy comes in and starts smacking them out the way, him and the Talons go down in the courthouse as the others escape. Grundy and the Talons are getting buried under the court. _

Solomon Grundy: Got worse on Friday...died on Saturday ...buried on a Sunday...that was the end...of Solomon Grundy.

_ Grundy gets buried with the court and the talons. The Batmen and Red Robin hear this and charge at Owlman, all three of them are overwhelmed by Owlman, Owlman counters all their attacks and damage them severely, Batman(Jason) shoots Owlman and he takes the shots and slashed through the armor, Red Robin grapples kicks Owlman and Batman(Dick) nails him with a punch. Owlman steps back _

Owlman: Let's end this, once and for all!

_ A boss fight begins which switches from all 3 Heroes, midway through the fight, Batman(Dick) charges and tackles Owlman off into an open cliff, Batman(Jason) follows after, carrying Red Robin. Batman(Jason) stabs Pinkney in the back to cut off the flow of Dionysium and shoots him multiple times in the head and tosses his body into the pit. Batman(Dick) and Owlman land into a bat cave. They slowly get up but Owlman kicks him in the ribs, he punches Dick’s cowl helmet off and begins pummeling him.  _

Owlman: You were meant to be an owl, and you will die by an owl.

_ Dick powers through and punches him. Jason comes in and goes after Owlman but he counters both and knocks Jason out, Dick fights back and Owlman snaps his wrist and punches him in the ribs. Dick falls down and he sees a bat creature approach him, he closes his eyes and the creature is still approaching him. Dick and Jason are in a weird state where they are wearing their old Nightwing and Red Hood. A swarm of bats surround both of them,  _

Bruce(voice only): you both chose to carry my legacy...Gotham needs Batman...now more than ever. You guys are not finished yet, I’m not finished with you and you are not finished with me..(shifts demonic) you’ll never be finished with me. Become fear, become the myth, become Batman.

_ Two bats come at both of them, Dick snaps back into reality and gets up, _

Owlman: oh you’re not done yet, good. More you’ll suffer, Grayson. Why do you do it? Todd has nothing better to do, but you, you could have the world yet you deny it, for some blind fools mission? You give up your life because of Wayne?

Dick:...this is my life...now and always, I am vengeance, I am the night, I am Batman!

Owlman laughs and pulls out a blade. 

Owlman: you don’t seem to understand Grayson, Owls kills Bats.

_ Dick picks up Jason’s sword and prepares a fighting stance, a final boss fight begins which is a sword fight between Owlman and Dick. The fight is much harder and lengthy. It ends with Dick breaking off Owlman’s sword and cutting his armor off a bit, Owlman counters and breaks the sword in half, Dick rolls under and picks up the edge of the blade and stabs it in the Dionysium injection tube in the spine, Jason gets up and shoots Owlman in the head, Owlman falls back and Dick takes a knee.  _

Dick: it’s over…

Jason: Yea…

Tim struggles a bit but got back up, 

Tim: c’mon...let’s go

_ All three decided to support each other and help walk out, they exit into the cliff of Arkham Asylum where the batwing was there waiting, they got in and rested. A radio broadcast plays, as the camera focuses on Dick, Jason and Tim resting. _

“Good morning Gotham, this is Vicki Vale. A story emerged from the ruins of Arkham Asylum as the urban myth known as the Court of Owls is proven to be true, a huge battle seemed to occur with the court and what seemed to be Batman or both of them. Witnesses say that the Batplane left Arkham, and another report came in that former Mayor candidate Thomas Wayne Jr now revealed to be a man named Lincoln March is responsible for this, more details on this later.” 

_ When returning to base Dick, Jason and Tim group hug in relief of it finally being over. The scene transitions to Stephanie helping Jason into her apartment with her mom waiting for them, then it switches to Dick entering and group hugging Cass, Lucius, Luke, Nyssa and Shiva and finally Tim hugging both Barbara and Jim. It then switches to Gordon giving a speech on the 4th anniversary of Bruce Wayne’s death, through this speech it shows both Batmen patrolling on their vehicles. _

“Justice, Vengeance and Fear, this is what Bruce Wayne fought for, but there’s one thing that is missing to describe Bruce Wayne, hope. As Batman, Wayne gave hope to Gotham, hope to see the next day, hope to see the future. When Thomas Wayne died, he told Bruce to not waste life abandoning Gotham but to instead help it, save it from the crime that has overtaken it, the crime that has plagued Gotham. Although Wayne is gone, the Batman still lives, he lives in all of us, when the world is frightening and cruel we can close our eyes and have hope because Batman and other heroes are out there protecting us, but more than that, the Batmen we have today carry that legacy, they carry the legacy of being Gotham’s defenders and being Gotham’s hope.”

_ As the crowd claps both Batmen stand on opposite high buildings waving at each other, Gordon unveils the new Bat signal which shines red and blue, both Batmen look up and the camera pans into the logo. Credits roll. _

After credit scene(Jason)

_ Jason walks to the church base to move his stuff out, Michael approaches him. _

Michael: It’s a shame you’re moving out, you helped filled this empty space.

Jason: You act like I’m moving to Central City, I’m just moving down the block.

Michael: I’m more upset that I have no one to clean the church.

_ Both men laughed, Michael revealed the Sword of Sin and held it towards Jason. _

Jason: Coming out of retirement?

Michael: No, my time of doing God’s work is over. Now that the Batmen are back and that you’re old sword was broken, I decided to give you mines.

_ Jason takes the Sword of Sin. _

Michael: God chose you to be his agent of vengeance Jason, it’s best if you take a weapon that can be used to purge the sinners of this world.

_ Jason nodded and hugged Michael. Jason put the sword in his bag and left. _

_ After credit scene(Dick) _

_ Dick is looking at the new bat suit, Lucius approached him, _

Lucius: I see that you like the new suit.

Dick: as long as it’s undead illuminati proof, I’m fine.(lightly chuckles)

Lucius: I decided to give you a new upgrade,

_ Lucius hands him some gauntlets. Dick wears them and his old Escrima Sticks pop out. _

Lucius: Just in case you ever forget your roots.

Dick: sweet!

Lucius: Be the Batman but never forget about Nightwing.

_ Dick nods. _

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
